


For he shows me the stars

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aine deserves the world, Even though I was in the mood to make it super sad, I adore Reiji and Aine a lot, I guess it has a somewhat happy ending, Kinda Sad Ending?, Late night Reiji and Aine fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, Stars, a semi happy ending at least, and more fanfiction content, dedicating this to my special girl, give this man the attention he deserves, love and kisses, not too sad though, she knows who she is, tried to keep it kinda cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: I will love the light, for it shows me the way; yet I will love the darkness for it shows me the stars...Reiji never had been one for deep and meaningful conversations, especially not as a teenage student during his days at the Academy. And yet, this one conversation, deep and meaningful and now a distant and painful memory, was one of those he valued the most.





	For he shows me the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe that my first time writing something involving Aine would be something semi-sad...  
> Okay, actually I did, he's the prefect Character to write semi-sad / sad stuff.  
> Enjoy!

**“I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will love the darkness for it shows me the stars.”**

It was that sentence that broke the silence between the two young men, teenagers still, that were resting outside on the campus of Saotome Academy, right underneath the night sky. One was sitting in the soft grass, one of his hands buried in the soft hair of his companion, whose head was resting in his lap. The other males’ body was sprawled out, arms and legs resting comfortably on the ground as he enjoyed the feeling of his hair being stroked in a gentle manner. It was a quiet and peaceful sight… Until one of them started to laugh softly. The brunette male looked up at the other from his position, a slightly mocking grin on his lips. “Where did you get that from? Sounds like a line from a really deep and meaningful song text. Are they brainwashing you in class somehow and I just don’t notice?”   
Young Reiji Kotobuki wasn’t mean towards his best friend and secret lover, Aine Kisaragi. He was simply mocking him in a soft and loving way, knowing the other wouldn’t take it seriously. A soft whine escaped Reiji’s mouth when he felt a sudden tug at his hair. “H-Hey, I still need that hair, y’know? Have you ever seen a bald Idol?!” He pouted, causing Aine to chuckle quietly and roll his eyes. “You’re overacting. I didn’t even tug that hard. And for your information, it wasn’t part of a song text… Not yet, anyways. It was more of a random thought I decided to share with you.” Aine then explained, his fingers slowly finding their way back into soft brown locks as he played with Reiji’s hair. He loved the silky feeling between his fingers and the soothing motion. 

“So… you got a thing for stars now?” The Brunette eventually asked, lifting one of his arms and pushing some strands of hair out of Aine’s face. Reiji loved the indigo shade it had and how it seemed to shimmer softly underneath the moonlight. He also found that the colour complimented his lovers’ beautiful face and soft eyes. He could go on forever about all the little details.   
The other male shrugged lightly and smiled at the gentle touch. He grabbed onto Reiji’s hand with his own free one and gentle pressed it against his cheek before looking up at the dark sky once again. “Don’t you think stars are really fascinating?” He asked quietly. “Well, uh… they’re beautiful, I guess?” Reiji answered a little helplessly. Aine hummed softly and grinned a little, shaking his head. “Your sense for romance is top notch as always.” He mocked gently, making Reiji pout. “Hey, I can be the most romantic guy out there if I only wanted to, just so you know! I just… don’t really see anything special in stars? They come out at night and are pretty to look at and when day comes, they disappear again.” While Reiji explained his sight on things, he slowly let his fingertips trail over Aine’s cheek and down his neck, making the other shiver lightly at the soft touch combined with the slight breeze. Aine knew they wouldn’t have an argument over the subject. They were simply sharing their own opinions with each other. He highly valued those moments. Moments where they could talk like that. Talk about all the stuff that seemed so unimportant to everyone else. He valued the time he got to spend with Reiji like that, with no one around. They could be themselves. 

“You’re thinking too 2 dimensional about it.” Aine finally spoke, reaching for the Brunettes hand once again and gently lacing their fingers together before letting their hands rest on Reiji’s chest. He paused for a moment to feel the others heartbeat. It was almost as if it was in sync with his own. Two lovers’ hearts beating as one. “… Aren’t Idols just like stars?” He asked, his eyes darting from one star in the sky to another. “Idols are of unmeasurable beauty but oh so far away from their fans, up on stage. Unable to be touched, to be felt by the ones that admire them so much. But even through distance they’re able to bring a smile to peoples’ faces. To make them happy, to lift their mood when they’re not feeling well. Aren’t we currently aiming to be just like these stars up there? Shining. Mood lifting. Happy makers. Don’t we want to be like that?” Aine closed his mouth for a moment and tilted his head down to look into the other males’ eyes. “I think stars are kinda our role models right now.” The two students looked at each other. It wasn’t any kind of uncomfortable silence. Aine could see in Reiji’s eyes how he was thinking about his words, how he considered to add something, how he wondered about agreement or disagreement. 

“…Stars are also really lonely, don’t you think?” Reiji said quietly, looking past Aine and up into the dark night sky. “All these stars seem to be so close together from down here but aren’t they actually miles and miles apart from each other? It’s not only us who are unable to touch them. They’re also unable to touch each other.” Reiji couldn’t really believe he was actually talking like that and he was sure he’ll either have forgotten about it the next morning or try to supress the memory. But he continued to talk nonetheless, feeling as if this was the deepest conversation they’ve ever had. He didn’t want it to stop just yet. He didn’t want that moment to stop just yet. “So it’s like… not only the fans won’t be able to touch us. To be really truly close to us… We can’t be close to each other either.” Aine blinked lightly in surprise at the others’ words, not having expected such an answer to his own thoughts. He loving smile appeared on his lips and he giggled faintly, barely loud enough for the other student to hear. “You fear we’ll grow apart after we graduated, right?” He asked, not waiting for Reiji’s answer before he continued to talk.  
“I can assure you that no such thing will happen. You might be right. Stars can be millions of miles apart from each other. But I’m sure they still manage to communicate with each other. No distance can truly keep them apart… I’m sure it’s the same with us. No matter how far apart we are, we’ll always find back together. One way or another. It’s not like a sudden rush of work will suddenly tear us apart.”

A soft sigh escaped Reiji’s lips as his lovers’ words. “It’s not like I’m scared or anything. I’m just… worried. Maybe.” Aine laughed softly at that. He leaned down a little and Reiji felt as if an indigo coloured curtain was lowered over his face. He was barely able to make out the others’ eyes in the sudden darkness, Aine’s hair blocking out the moonlight. “You? Worried? Now that’s something I’d call unusual. I should mark today in my calendar.” He joked, hoping to lift the mood a little. Reiji whined and pouted. “W-Well yeah, even I, the great and, without a doubt, amazing Kotobuki Reiji can be worried!” He called out, making Aine laugh more. “About what? Fear that I might get to know someone more attractive than you during a job?” He asked teasingly. Now it was Reiji’s turn to laugh, the serious atmosphere making way for a lighter and brighter mood between the couple. “Very funny. We both know it’s impossible to find someone more attractive than me. Looking for such a person would be a complete waste of time.” The brunette explained. Shortly after, he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead before the dark curtain was lifted again and the bright stars came into view again. Aine sat up properly again, a slight grin on his face. “Of course, of course. Whatever you think is best to feed that immensely huge ego of yours.” Reiji stuck out his tongue at the statement before he sat up a little himself. He then leaned in, brushing their lips together in a short peck before speaking up again. “Hey… promise me you won’t suddenly become distant and untouchable.” He asked quietly. Aine felt like he could almost grasp the desperation in the others voice and he leaned in to press their lips together once again, the kiss now being longer. Reiji sighed softly into the kiss, enjoying the moment of absolute bliss before it was over. 

**“I promise.”**

________________________________________________________________________________

Reiji stared up at the dark night sky, eyes darting from one star to another. He has been sitting on the sofa of the apartments’ living room for a while now, making sure to be silent as he didn’t want to wake up the other Quartet Night members. They went to bed hours ago already and Reiji knew he should be sleeping too. But his constantly rushing thoughts kept him from closing his eyes and falling into dream world. The Brunette was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear a second person entering the room and sitting down next to him on the sofa. A voice, soft and quiet, ripped Reiji out of his string of thoughts and he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the night sky. 

**“Why are you still awake?”**

Reiji blinked lightly in surprise that question and he quickly brought up a smile. “Don’t scare me like that Ai-Ai! I’ve almost had a heart attack!” He said and chuckled. “According to my knowledge of the human body, it’d be approximately 40 to 50 years too early for you to have a heart attack just because of a little scare. Ah… but there is a possibility you’re trying to avoid my question. Why are you still awake? It’s late and you’ve been moving around places the whole day long.” The cyan-haired Idol stared into Reiji’s eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. “Well, it’s not that I’m not exhausted… I just can’t seem to find any rest tonight, haha! Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, okay?” The older male said, his words sounding rushed. Ai tilted his head to the side slightly. “I see…” Ai’s words trailed off as he looked past Reiji and out of the window. “Has star gazing a calming effect on you? I’ve never seen any necessity to look into the matter more, so I’d like to know.” He eventually said. Reiji glanced at Ai before looking back out of the window as well. “Yes. I’ve been doing it for years now. It calms me down, helps me to clear my thoughts… stuff like that. It’s a shame the city lights keep most of the stars hidden though. It’s a much more mesmerizing sight when you’re out of town.” Silence consumed the room once again, both men staring into the dark sky and the few stars shining. The shining street lights kept most of them hidden and to Reiji it seemed as if most of them were unbearably far away from each other. Unable to get in touch with each other. 

**“I will love the light, for it shows me the way. Yet, I will love the darkness, for it shows me the stars.”**

Reiji’s eyes widened slightly and he turned his head to look at Ai once again, who was still calmly staring out of the window, his expression as monotone as ever. He felt his heart ache slightly but nonetheless, a small smile formed on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his companion. “I’d like to see more of the night sky.” He said quietly. “If it’s really as mesmerizing as you describe it… I’d like to see it with my own eyes. And memorize the sight.” His head turned and he looked at Reiji, whose smile brightened. The Brunette suddenly got off of the couch and grabbed Ai’s hand, pulling him up as well. “Let me show you then.” He said, pulling the slightly taller male to the short hallway of the Quartet Night apartment. “Reiji, it’s in the middle of the night, we can’t just-“Ai was stopped by a finger being placed on his lips. He looked at a grinning Reiji who reached for his car keys before slipping into his shoes. “I promise we won’t stay away for long. Just… follow my lead for now, okay?” Ai nodded hesitantly, slipping into his shoes as well before letting himself be tugged out of the apartment by Reiji, the door closing quietly behind them. Reiji held onto Ai’s hand, eventually intertwining their fingers as he pulled him along. Memories flooded his mind, pleasant ones he feared he had forgotten a long time ago. He’d bring them back, even if it was just for tonight. 

**“I may not be able to give you the stars, but I’d love to share them with you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know?  
> It just happened to be honest-  
> I guess I was kinda inspired by the wonderful person I can proudly call mine so I dedicate this Oneshot to her ^-^  
> Thanks for reading if you even made it this far!  
> Feel free to leave any comments down below~


End file.
